Last
by Orange Seltzer
Summary: Is madness that easy to break away from? [HarleyxJoker]


I don't own Batman, or any of the D.C. characters.

xxxxxxx

This would be the final test. This would prove that she wasn't some masochistic clown; that she was Harleen Quinzel; that she didn't need _him_ anymore. Dr.Leland strongly opposed the visit; she had said so a half dozen time over the phone. But Harley-no, Harleen-insisted, although her heart nervously faltered when the gates of Arkham Asylum creaked open, and she was in. She was going to see The Joker, one last time.

"Oh, he's not the same without you. Doesn't bite like he used to…the marks still split open and bleeds like hell. He cries your name out in his sleep. Could just be a gimmick."

"Yes. Could be."

She did not like the idea of his affection for her being an act, even though that was it seemed to be, in her newly sane head. She remembered all the lies that put her under his spell, promised to call every bluff this time. Last time she fell for the insane man, she hadn't been prepared. Now she knew every trick in his joke book, and would tell him just that. Along with of course, that he was a horrible person, and she would never help him-or love him-again. This visit was goodbye for the last time. Their _Mad Love _was over, she had moved on. Taking a deep breath, her heart caught in her throat, she walked into the visiting room.

It was similar to a jail, with the uncomfortable chairs, glass divider, and phones on each side. She sat down, feeling nauseous and almost regretting coming, especially when the security guard reappeared on the other side, wheeling a straight-jacketed Joker in, and propping the phone between the clown's ear and shoulder. Looking up, his insane grin grew even more manic; he fidgeted and squealed, "Harley!" like a child meeting Santa. Harleen looked away, realizing that it would be more difficult than she thought. Her heart felt like it was being stepped on by the stilettos she bought (and wore) just for the occasion.

"Harley, my sweet! You've come for me!"

The guard rolled his eyes, and called through the glass, "If he gets outta hand, just press the red button." His eyes darted towards the fire engine colored knob on the table, on a platform. He then left, leaving Harleen to deal with the Clown Prince of Crime herself.

"My harlequin, my murderess, my only!" He gushed through the phone, pushing his nose against the glass. She winced, finding it excruciatingly hard to make eye contact with the man she once called "Puddin." "I didn't come for you Mr…Joker," she said, catching herself at the last second. His smile faltered, she begged herself not to feel bad.

"But Harls, ya gotta gemme outta here! Bats' still on the loose, they're trying to turn me into a fucking _citizen_, and Harvey's been giving me the eye on both sides…I think he wants a threesome!"

Jealously flared at the idea of anyone else but her liking the chalk white man, but she suppressed it, barely. Sending him a terse half-smile, she had to force her next words out of her mouth.

"How is that my problem?"

As his face crumpled, Harleen felt her eyes get hot, and she looked down, praying that he didn't see the moistness in them. It felt like her organs were being torn with a pair of rusted scissors; she was bleeding internally. Saying that to him surely had to be her death. _No! Remember all the times he made you feel worthless, lied to you, hit you…_The last part she thought with tenderness, cherishing every scar that he caused. But she shook out her brilliant blonde hair, and looked back at him, blankly.

"Took your lithium today Harl?"

Her blue eyes widened behind the round glasses.

"How'd you know I take lithium?'

"Dollface, I know everything about you. I know how you earned that degree-don't look at me that way, of course I know. I know how many sessions it took to drive you madly in love with me, I know you're not a bottle blonde. But I know something else." She didn't ask for what, but he told her anyway. His signature beam was back on his face, as he whispered the words in his sinister voice: "I know you still love me, and you'll break me outta here, tonight."

"You're mad!"

"That's why I'm here."

"I'm calling security."

He really laughed at that one, the way he did when he beat her senseless, or she made him cum. It frightened her more than anything, her whole life; more than going insane, more than killing someone, more than coming here today. Her glasses were fogging up, and she was paralyzed.

"Go on Harley. Press the button."

"I will."

"You know you can't."

She knew he was right. She couldn't. She was under his spell once again.

xxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed! Not really romantic, but the idea came to me and I liked it. Pretty happy with how it turned out. Review, I'll give you kisses!


End file.
